The invention relates to a gravimetric metering apparatus for pourable materials such as an apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,848.
In this U.S. patent (hereinafter referred to as "above-mentioned patent") there is disclosed an apparatus for continuous gravimetrical metering of pourable material charged through a charging inlet into pockets of a rotor arranged in a housing and rotatable about an essentially vertical axis and discharged through a discharging outlet offset in rotating direction of the rotor in respect of the charging inlet by supplying pressurized air. The housing is pivotable about an essentially horizontal axis and is connected to a force measuring device remotely arranged from said axis. At the charging inlet and the discharging outlet an elastic connection member each is provided. The horizontal axis extends through the centers of the elastic connection members such that forces caused by twisting of the metering apparatus upon loading do not affect the measurement.
With such a metering apparatus a relatively high accuracy may be achieved. However, the arrangement of the elastic connection members as compensators in the horizontal pivotable axis, limits the variety of connections of the pneumatic feeding ducts at the discharging station, essentially to the embodiment disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, specifically in FIGS. 5 and 6.